Christmas Wrapping Mabudachi Wrapping Fight
by KitaraStrife
Summary: X-mas time, Tohru, the boys & their class are off on a week-long class trip, leaving a very happy&mischievous Shigure alone in his home. Enter gift wrapping, Hatori, Ayame,& a petty argument. Hatori/Shigure,shounen-ai,abuse of wrapping paper,&bit o crack.


**Christmas Wrapping (Mabudachi Wrapping Fight)**

_**SUMMARY:**__ It's X-mas time and Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and the rest of their class are off on a week-long class trip, leaving a very happy and mischievous Shigure alone in his house. Enter gift wrapping, Hatori, Ayame, and a petty argument. Winner? WHO KNOWS! Hatori/Shigure, shounen-ai, abuse of wrapping paper, and a little bit of crack._

Kit: Hey everyone! KitaraStrife here with my first contribution to the "Fruits Basket" fandom! I am actually writing this as a giftfic for the "Shweet 16" B-Day of one of my best friends, Kat. I asked of her what her fave pairing of the animes we both knew was and she said "Hatori/Shigure".  
Shigure: How do you get dear Hari mixed up with Haru?! **is refering to the morning that she asked Kat what her fave pairing was**  
Kit: I'M _NOT_ A MORNING PERSON! **hits Shigure with a copy of "Summer-Colored Sigh"**  
Shigure: **whimpers while rubbing his head**  
Kit: Anyway, long story short, I'm writing on few notes and nothing else, so sorry if this sux giant Professor Hojo ass. ... **looks around** DISCLAIMER TIME!  
Kyo: **death glares Kit** I hate you _soo_ much right now.  
Kit: Shut up and do the disclaimer before I drag Yuki in here, wake him up with a blow horn, and run away laughing my ass off as he kicks ass yet again,  
Kyo: Damn you. **turns away from Kit** KitaraStrife owns nothing of "Fruits Basket," not even a copy of the anime nor the manga. She only owns the unplanned plot of this story.  
Kit: Speaking of which, this story has a main pairing of Hatori/Shigure with side pairings of Hatori/Shigure/Ayame (very crappily implied) and Yuki/Machi (only mentioned). Also, please note that this thing is most likely gonna end up being a crack fic, only in how Shigure and Ayame act. I am _soo_ not making it crack in the way of pairings; that's just mean.  
Kyo: **sneaking off**  
Kit: Thanks for doing disclaimer, Kyonkichi! (;D) Now go tell Tohru you love her while I start the story.  
Kyo: **stops dead in his tracks** _**WHAT THE HELL!?**_

* * *

It was a glorious winter morning when Shigure Sohma awoke to pure silence. Stretching as he smiled to himself about having Yuki and Kyo out of his precious abode for an entire week, Shigure shuffled towards the kitchen. The downside to their class going on a one week trip: no Tohru cooking for the same amount of time.

"Oh, well. Back to my own cooking skills," the brown-haired man sighed as he reached for the toaster.

Five minutes later, Shigure was eating a piece of slightly burnt toast with plum jelly spread on it as he read the morning paper.

"Ooh! Tohru would love that!" he squealed in glee, staring at a picture in an ad. "And Yuki and Kyo would certainly enjoy those!" Now the author was looking at a picture of a stuffed cat and stuffed rat. Perusing the rest of the ads, Shigure finished his meager breakfast by drinking some milk and deciding to call dear Hatori to accompany him on a little bit of Christmas shopping.

"Hello, Hatori? Are you busy today?" Shigure asked, having called Hatori's office at the Sohma family main house.

_"What are you getting at now?"_ the stoic dragon inquired suspiciously.

"Why, Hari, you wound me!" the dog responded, mentally chastising himself for acting like Aya — he needed to spend more time with his dear Hari to counter that. "All I want to do today is go shopping for Christmas gifts."

_"And you want me to come along,"_ Hatori responded in a tone that told Shigure the doctor would join him.

"Of course! Could you pick me up?" The author was bustling around his room, throwing on a navy kimono — he was not doing business, so he ignored his suit — plus socks and snow boots.

_"Very well. I'll be there in thirty minutes,"_ sighed Hatori before hanging up, knowing without having to be told that the other man expected him to come back to his empty home with him to wrap the presents. That, and there was a sneaky snake listening in on their phone conversation.

+TIME SKIP+

Two hours and nearly twenty stores later, the two men returned to Shigure's home to wrap presents.

Stopping just inside the living room, Shigure set down his bags, turned around, took the bags Hatori had with only a quirked eyebrow from the dragon as he set those down as well, then immediately pressed his lips to the taller man's. Hatori's one visible eye widened slightly before he responded, wrapping his arms around the dog and pulling him closer.

Just then, the front door slid open sharply and in stepped a tall, long silver-haired man.

"I just saw dear Yuki walking down the street, holding the hand of a beautiful, fair-haired young woman!" the man, Ayame Sohma, cried out happily as he took off his heavy winter coat and hung it up.

Breaking away from Hatori, Shigure sighed, "Que será, será," as he shook his head.(1)

+TIME SKIP #2+

Thirty minutes later, the Mabudachi trio had most of the presents wrapped.

"Don't you think that this is a little childish for Kyonkichi, Gure?" Ayame asked the author as he held up a roll of wrapping paper with dinosaurs on it.

"Oh, he'll love it!" replied the dog. Then a wad of extra wrapping paper hit him in the face. Looking up, he saw Ayame smirking evilly.

Ten minutes later, wads of wrapping paper were flying back and forth across Shigure's living room as the dog and the snake had a Wrapping Paper Fight. Currently, Ayame seemed to be winning as Shigure was slowly getting covered — feet first — with wrapping paper.

A final ten minutes later, Shigure had lost the fight. From head to toe, the dog of the zodiac was buried under brightly colored and patterned wrapping paper. There was nothing visible of the man, save for his eyes.

"I hate you right now, Aya," he muttered sulkily through the wrapping paper around him.

"How you two can cause so much destruction in such a short time, I will never know," Hatori said as he got up and retrieved his things.

"Where are you going, Hari?" the other two men asked him, though one was slightly muffled.

"To get a shovel for you two to clean this up." With that, he left.

* * *

1) "Que será, será." For those who forget, this is apparently Shigure's favorite saying to say in the series. It is Spanish for "What will be, will be." I'm not sure I put the accent marks in the correct spots, so I'll just ask my Spanish teacher tomorrow before 8th period begins. (XD)

Kit: Okay... that got a little shitty at the end. My brain died and Shigure and Ayame wouldn't stop laughing their asses off at the wrapping paper for Kyo in my head. **death glares the two men**  
Shigure and Ayame: **laughing too hard to care**  
Kit: **sighs in defeat** Thank you, Hatori-san, for _not_ laughing at that.  
Hatori: You're welcome.  
Kit: Well, I hope you liked it despite the brain fartiness of the plot, Kat! I only had two days to write it and was half asleep when I did. SORRY! Happy Sweet 16, Kat!!

_**NOTE!!:**__** To everyone else, I am counting this as a **__**— shitty — early Christmas gift. Kat's "Shweet 16" B-Day party was actually, like... about 2 to 3 weeks ago (today is Sunday December 21, 2008 for me) and I had only just started typing it the night before. I didn't finish typing this until today, about one week after I got it back from Kat so that I COULD type it. (XD) Anyways... Yeah... I was originally just gonna scrap the typing and posting on the web of this, but Kat told me I should still put it up. Part of me is flattered that she loved it, while another part of me is wondering if she was just being nice and supportive. Anyways, this is most likely the SHORTEST fanfic you will EVER see come from my messed up beyond belief mind, so be thankful. I usually put WAY too much detail in my stuff, but that's because I want to express what I'm seeing in my mind so that all who read what I have written can understand it, even those who have NEVER seen anything to do with the category that the fanfic is in. Well.... that's enough talking on my part. **_puts on a British accent _**HAPPY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!!**_


End file.
